iwant a new start
by aSeddieWriter
Summary: A Seddie story between Freddie and Sam. A New start...I will write a continues story to this
1. iwant a new start

Seddie episodes idea

Okay this is just a idea and I won't a few opinions on it I do not know if anyone thought of this idea yet and persuade it so bear with me folks.

About the Seddie episodes

Okay well it going to be a series of episodes starting from classic version of Seddie leading into yours or mine idea of how Seddie might turn out or what you or I think how Seddie suppose to be or it could be just a series of episodes but I will do this no matter what. And instead of chapters I thought of Seddie episode because it will be written like a play.

If you think this is a good idea please respond .

This is just creativity =P

If I make no sense I sorry also

Iwant a new start (chapter 1-episode 1)

*scene at High school*

Freddie: *walks up to Carly and Sam* Hi Carly… Hey Sam. *says it in a low voice*

Carly: *Says it perky like* Hey Freddie!

Sam: *Doesn't even says hey* Dork.*Gives him a evil look*

Freddie: Okay….*Feeling scared*

Carly: Awe don't worry about Sam, She just woke up in a bad mood.

Freddie: Isn't that every day?

Sam: *Snarls at Freddie and starts cracking her knuckles*

Carly: *Moves between them both* Hey no violence early this morning!

Freddie: Well she started it.

Sam: And I am going to finish it! *Tries to get pass Carly but can't*

Freddie: *Backs away scared to death*

Carly: Can you two get along for at least one min?

Freddie and Sam: No!

Carly: (Maybe I should lock them in a closet to gather, Nah that be murder, Freddie wouldn't make it.)

Sam: I wouldn't get along with this cheese fry if mankind depended on it!

Freddie: There no chance in trying to get along with "that".

Carly: (Know what that's it!) Both of you my place after school and no buts! *walks off angrily

Freddie: See what you did!

Sam: What I did! This is your fault.

Freddie: Hey don't Blame this on me!

Sam: what ever Freddwierdo. *walks off to class*

*At Carly's apartment*

Carly: Okay I called you here because officially you two have a problem!

Sam: No we don't.

Carly: *Yells* Yes you do!

Carly: (I going to regret this) Hey Sam and Freddie, You both have a gift in the closet

*Both of them runs to the closet*

Carly: *Hurry's and shuts the door and lock the closet from the outside*

Sam: Hey there no gift's in here!

Freddie: She tricked us.

Sam: Correction she tricked you.

Freddie: Your in here too Sam.

Sam: Oh yeah.

Carly: You to are not coming out In tell ya'll can get along (wow I sound country for a sec) *walks away* Ya'll *Laughing to herself*

*Back in the closet*

Sam: Ham?

Freddie: No I don't want any ham, How could you be eating at the time?

Sam: I don't know.

Freddie: You know Carly right

Sam: Right about what?

Freddie: See I'm trying your not even making a effort

Sam: Yes I' am, I'm just eating my ham.

Freddie: uhh!

Sam: Chill Fleckenstein!

Freddie: Can you chill with the name calling for one min?

Sam: nope

Freddie: *signs* There no use with you!

Sam: No use for what?

Freddie: Trying to be a better friend!

Sam: No need to yell Freddie

Freddie: Yes there is because you seem you don't care about our friendship!

Sam: I do care about our friendship.

Freddie: No you don't, Because if you did we both wouldn't be in this closet!

Sam: Well it not only my fault, Some days I try to be nice, But your to busy gagaing Carly!

Freddie: I Don't Gaga Carly.

Sam: Yes you do! Every time you're around her.

Freddie: Why do you even care.

Sam: *lies* I don't know.

Freddie: You must know you brought it up!

Sam: I said I don't!, Now drop it.

Freddie: Fine

Sam: I really do cherish our friendship Freddie.

Freddie: I do to, I just wish it was better.

Sam: Okay

Freddie: Okay what?

Sam: Sense we both wish our friendship was better why don't we start over?

Freddie: You serious?

Sam: Yeah, why not?

Freddie: Okay.

*They both give each other hugs*

To be continues ….

Made at /


	2. ilike you

ilike you

*Sam and Freddie are still in the closet*

Sam: I' am so…Hungry.

Freddie: How could you be hungry, you just ate.

Sam: yeah and your point?

Freddie: Never mind *rolls his eyes*

Sam: Where Carly!

*At Groovie smoothie*

Carly: Wow great new smoothie, Why does it feel like I'm forgetting something? Oh well. *Giggles to herself*

Freddie: Sam you must know away out of her.

Sam: Hey, I remember this.

Freddie: Sam why are you looking of a picture of a sock?

Sam: No remember that Carly drawing of a rabbit?

Freddie: Oh yeah, *Start laughing historically*

Sam: Wow Carly need some art lessons, I feel sorry for you rabbit sock thingy.

Freddie: *still laughing his head off*

Sam: *says out of no where* Why do you like Carly?

Freddie: what?

Sam: why do you like Carly?

Freddie: I don't know.

Sam: oh..

Freddie: why?

Sam: just wondering:

*awkward silent*

*Carly's at the fair*

Carly: why does it still like I forgetting something, I don't think it important

*closet*

Freddie: hey Sam

Sam: yea?

Freddie: Do you remember when we kissed on the fires escape ?

Sam: yea, how could I forget that.

Freddie: I don't know, I was just asking.

Sam: Seriously is there something you want to say or ask?

Freddie: No.

Sam: Freddie, I know you like me.

Freddie: What!

Sam: I see the way you look at me sometime, you don't have to deny it.

Freddie: *just sit there astonish that she knows*

Sam: I just wish *stops herself before she says anymore*

Freddie: Wish what?

Sam: Nothing

Freddie: come on Sam, tell me

Sam: Fine. I wish you weren't so gaga over Carly

Freddie: I'm not gaga over Carly*interrupted*

Sam: yes you are ever min it Carly this Carly that

Freddie: Sam, Why do you care so much?

Sam: Because, Promise this won't leave the closet.

Freddie: Promise.

Sam: I like you.

Freddie: Are your ashamed of that?

Sam: No, But I have a reputation to keep.

Freddie: So why bring this up?

Sam: I didn't you did, And that a reason why I pick on you.

Freddie: *Baffled not knowing what to say*

Sam: *Moves close to Freddie*

Freddie: *Feeling very awkward*

Sam: I'm glad Carly lock us in here.

Freddie: what, Why?

Sam: Because you know.

Freddie: know what?

Sam: *kisses Freddie from no where*

Freddie: *shocked but kisses back*

To Be continue again……


	3. IloveYouPart1 chapter 3

IloveYou Part1

Freddie:*stops* Sam, What are we doing were best friends.

Sam: And, It didn't stop you from kissing me on the fire escape.

Freddie: I know but this is a different situation.

Sam: How is this different?

Freddie: I don't know it just is, I just wish, I don't have to pretend to hate you.

Sam: Then Don't.

Freddie: What, Then people will be suspicious, thinking something happened between us.

Sam: Yeah so.

*Carly opens the door*

Carly: So have you guys learn how to get along?

*Freddie Walks out of the closet without saying a word*

Carly: What's wrong with him?

Sam: *lies* I don't know. What are you pressuring me for? *leaves*

Carly: Okay, that was weird.

*Next day at icarly studio*

Freddie: Hey Sam.

Sam: Hey.

Freddie: So where's Carly?

Sam: She stepped out for a min, had to go get something.

Freddie: Oh.

Sam: Yep.

*Awkward silent in the room*

Sam: In the closet yesterday, I'm sorry for kissing you.

*As carly walks in hears Sam*

Carly: Ya'll Kissed again? (There's that country accent again)

Sam: um, maybe.

Carly: why don't you and Freddie just date, It like the second time ya'll two kissed.

Sam: Me and Freddie, yeah right.

Freddie: *walks out as his feelings was hurt*

Sam: Wait Freddie I didn't mean it that way.

Freddie: what way did you mean it then. *leaves*

Sam: *just stands there feeling terrible*

*At school the next day*Freddie: *Doesn't say a thing while he at lunch*Sam: Hey!Freddie: *Just gives her a I don't care look like his heart been broken.*Sam: What up with you?Freddie: What you said : What did I say?Freddie: "Me and Freddie, yeah right." That what you : *feels guilty*Freddie: That kissed in the closet reminded me how much I l--loved you...But it all just a secret right...So why can't I hide it?Sam: *looks down at the floor with a frown*Freddie: I thought you felt the same way about me, but yet again I was proven wrong...and I was heart broken by my best : I just wish you never kissed me...Sam: *starts to tear up*Sam: W--What?! *starts looking extremely hurt*Freddie: See it hurts don't it. Now you know how I feel right : L--Look I didn't mean to make you feel like crap.....But you didn't have to make me feel like that either!Freddie: I know. I'm : Always....Carly this Carly that.....Carly's so pretty.....I LOVEEEE CARLY! *says mimicking him*Freddie: I'm not talking about carly!..I haven't even mention her name today not nor a single thought, All my mind been on was about you!Sam: If your mind wasn't on Carly.....Why did you stop me from kissing you?Freddie: Because...I didn't want to ruin our friendship I didn't want to takethat chance. But it to late...I already feel for : Ruin our friendship? That's what you would have thought.....My gosh Benson take a risk for once in a while!Freddie: I can't you care to much about your reputation!Sam: *sighs knowing its true*Freddie: See...that's why I can't love you fully...That why it hurts so much to be around you...Sam: Hey, I already feel like trailer trash....Don't make me feel worse!Freddie: I'm not i just trying to show you how I feel about you ...I just wish I didn't have to hide my feeling from peopleFreddie: I just wish i was with you...Sam: People already know we kissed.....Sam: So why should it matter? What they have to : You tell me...your afraid to date a dork.. At least that what you made it seems like : Im not afraid to date a dork.....especially one, I always have my mind : so why did you made that remark yesterday?Sam: Because of Carly....Sam: She likes you.... Sam: She tells me all the time.....You mean the world to her....and It would break her little heart if you didn't feel the : oh..*feels terrible now*Freddie: I'm sorry for having this argument with : I just try to be a good friend.....and this is what I get out of it!Freddie: I said i was sorry.

To Be continued….

(Note: I do not have anything to do with icarly all credit goes to Dan Schneider.)

{Please Review, Also thanks to SeddieLuvr for helping me with this.}


	4. Chapter 4

ilike you

*Sam and Freddie are still in the closet*

Sam: I' am so…Hungry.

Freddie: How could you be hungry, you just ate.

Sam: yeah and your point?

Freddie: Never mind *rolls his eyes*

Sam: Where Carly!

*At Groovie smoothie*

Carly: Wow great new smoothie, Why does it feel like I'm forgetting something? Oh well. *Giggles to herself*

Freddie: Sam you must know away out of her.

Sam: Hey, I remember this.

Freddie: Sam why are you looking of a picture of a sock?

Sam: No remember that Carly drawing of a rabbit?

Freddie: Oh yeah, *Start laughing historically*

Sam: Wow Carly need some art lessons, I feel sorry for you rabbit sock thingy.

Freddie: *still laughing his head off*

Sam: *says out of no where* Why do you like Carly?

Freddie: what?

Sam: why do you like Carly?

Freddie: I don't know.

Sam: oh..

Freddie: why?

Sam: just wondering:

*awkward silent*

*Carly's at the fair*

Carly: why does it still like I forgetting something, I don't think it important

*closet*

Freddie: hey Sam

Sam: yea?

Freddie: Do you remember when we kissed on the fires escape ?

Sam: yea, how could I forget that.

Freddie: I don't know, I was just asking.

Sam: Seriously is there something you want to say or ask?

Freddie: No.

Sam: Freddie, I know you like me.

Freddie: What!

Sam: I see the way you look at me sometime, you don't have to deny it.

Freddie: *just sit there astonish that she knows*

Sam: I just wish *stops herself before she says anymore*

Freddie: Wish what?

Sam: Nothing

Freddie: come on Sam, tell me

Sam: Fine. I wish you weren't so gaga over Carly

Freddie: I'm not gaga over Carly*interrupted*

Sam: yes you are ever min it Carly this Carly that

Freddie: Sam, Why do you care so much?

Sam: Because, Promise this won't leave the closet.

Freddie: Promise.

Sam: I like you.

Freddie: Are your ashamed of that?

Sam: No, But I have a reputation to keep.

Freddie: So why bring this up?

Sam: I didn't you did, And that a reason why I pick on you.

Freddie: *Baffled not knowing what to say*

Sam: *Moves close to Freddie*

Freddie: *Feeling very awkward*

Sam: I'm glad Carly lock us in here.

Freddie: what, Why?

Sam: Because you know.

Freddie: know what?

Sam: *kisses Freddie from no where*

Freddie: *shocked but kisses back*

To Be continue again……


	5. Chapter 5

IloveYou Part3

Sam: Why don't you ask Freddie who he likes!Carly: Fine!Carly: Freddie who do you like more me or sam?Freddie: ( This is it i have to choose between my best friends but i love sam) : what! how you could you choose her over me! Freddie: Because, I love her. And you kept her from telling me she loves me for all these : That because I likes : Yeah liked, While Sam loved. Show how good of a friend your are to her!*Bells Rings*Sam: *grabs Freddie's hand* C'mon' we got to get to class..Freddie: : *just stands there in shock*Carly: Well I don't care! *knows she lieing to herself*

Sam: *turns back around* Fine don't then!Sam: More Freddie for me!!Carly: Fine! *pouts*Sam: And don't even try throwing one of your little Girly fits! *yells back*Carly: I wasn't! *yes she was*Sam: Yeah sure.....you weren'tCarly: uh! *pushes some kid down and goes to the girls bathroom*Sam: Freddie, I'll be right back wait here okay?Freddie: : *kisses him again*Freddie: *kisses her back*Sam: *goes in the girls bathroom*Sam: What's your problem Shay?Carly: You know i wanted FreddieSam: Yeah....but you know I love : Why do you think the reason I didn't ask him out yet?Carly: And besides all your going to do is corrupt him!Sam: You kept me from....revealing to him a lot of things....Carly : And I went along with it....just to make you : Corrupt him....Like he hasn't already been corrupted by your girlymind....I'm surprised he didn't turn into a pretty boy like you!Carly: Well it better then some Bully slob!Sam: Take that back!Carly: Take your back first!Sam: I'll take my fist back in your face!!Carly: So, your going to hit your best friend?Sam: You were my best friend.....Carly: were...what about icarly...your just going to abandon that over a boy?Sam: No....Freddie and I will still do iCarly....Carly: So me and you no longer friends...Sam: We'll just do it at my house....and he can put you on split screen!Sam: : Alright : Good day to ya : *doesn't say a thing*Sam: *walks out of the restroom*Freddie: I herd screaming what happened?Sam: Well its official....*goes over to Freddie* Were not friends anymore....Freddie: your really going to throw your friendship away over me?Sam: : You were my best friend first.

Sam: She said a bully like me was going to corrupt your mind....Freddie: How could you?Sam: How could I what?Freddie: corrupt me?no i am out of candy....Sam: I don't know.....ask Miss Shay!Freddie: I am sorry Sam you lost a Good friend *the tardy bell rings*Sam: It's okay.... *tears fall down face*Freddie: *kisses her and gives her a tight hug*Sam: *kisses and hugs him back*Miss. Briggs: hey get to class!Sam: Shut up pointy bussoms! *says to Miss Briggs*Miss Briggs: Detention!Sam: You go to detention!Freddie: She didn't mean that Miss. Briggs. *pulls Sam to class*Sam: Oh yeah I did!Freddie: Don't mind her!Sam: *pulls away from Freddie* And while I'm at it.....your horrid, look likea man no wonder why no one dates you! Your name should be FrancisBriggs instead of Francine!

Miss. Briggs: That it Principal office now young lady!Freddie: uh, great...nice going : No!Sam: You know your only mad because its true!!Miss. Briggs: Don't make me have them send someone down her to get you young lady!Sam: Don't make me do this! Sam: *throws a fat cake at Miss Briggs*Miss. Biggs: uh my word, goes into the class room. Sam: Looks like I don't have detention.*goes into the class room*Freddie: nice so i can see you after : See what cool things your girlfriend can do?Freddie: yeah *kisses her*


End file.
